Silver SilkRainbows Legacy
by BasketCase14
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Silver Silk.


Disclaimer: Do not own it! 

A/N: I am so happy! This is a sequel fic to "Silver Silk", so go read that fic first, then read this one. This story obviously has spoiler for it, so hurry and do as I say! Once that is done, please proceed with caution to this fanfic. Thank you.

Warnings:MPreg, anal, Yaoi,Yuri, shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, lemon(S!), smut, M/M, M/F, attempted rape, and a bunch of other goodies. Honestly, though, you may have to go to to read this.

Genre:Romance/Angst/Drama/Humor/Action-adventure(just barely)/Er...suspense...?

Pairings:Miroku/Sesshomaru(MAJOR YAOI AND LEMON), Inuyasha/Kagome(light lemon), Rin/Shippou(mild citrus), Rainbow/Rose(MAJOR SHOUJO-AI, YURI, AND LEMON!), and Rainbow/Rian(MAJOR LEMON) The last two couples were my own creation. They're the only things that exist in this story that I own other than the plot.

Anybody remember where we left off? If not heres some reminders:

Sango is gone-she's no longer friends with Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha. Vaguely keeps in touch with Shippou. Miroku is not sick-he's pregnant. Something having to do with the demons saliva...or something... Inuyasha has claimed Kagome as his mate(though they haven't fucked yet), and Shippou has got an admirer-from none other than Rin!

Kagome:17 years old Miroku:37 years old Rin:12-13 years old Rainbow:15-16 years old Rose:27 years old Rian:18-19-20 years old Shippou:13-14 years old Dragonfly:14-15 years old Prolouge

* * *

"Oh! How about this one!"

"Hmmmm...I don't think so...Hank? What kind of name is that?"

Kagome looked down at the page, and then nodded. "You're right, Miroku. I can't see you naming your kid Hank. So that ones off the list," she muttered, and crossed off the name in the book she was holding.

Several seconds of silence passed, before Miroku held up the other book he had in front of him, and said, "How about Lana? If its a girl, I mean." Kagome thought for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"You know Miroku, these names really have no semblance to who this child will be, so why don't we wait until you have her...or him." she added as an afterthought, and Miroku nodded, standing up off the rock he was sitting on.

He was now five months pregnant-how, only Sesshomaru knew, but he didn't seem intent on telling Miroku, so the monk was left somewhat in the dark about his predicament.

The baby was due sometime in April-Kaede hadn't known for sure which day, so when it became nearer the due date, Miroku was to return to the village, and wait for the day to come. Although the morning sickness had subsided somewhat, he now had very bad mood swings. One minute he would be happy, the next minute he was crying all over Kagome. She seemed to take it in stride, though, and never became aggitated with him.

Those last four months passed quickly, and each month Sesshomaru spent more and more time near Miroku, helping him get stuff and eating, and such. Miroku suspected it had something to do with his instincts and was very happy to have his mate there with him.

March came and went, and along with it went Miroku, who was now feeling very sick. Severe waves of nasuea hit him like a thousand bricks, and he could barely walk. In the end, Sesshomaru had to rush his mate over to Kaede's village, and succeeded in getting him there in time for treatment. They later learned that Miroku could never have another child, and it was his human blood that was making it so hard on him.

April blossomed forth, and nothing happened, although Miroku went into occasional labour pains. Kagome now helped Kaede any chance she could get, but there wasn't much to do except wait.

On April 14th, 2005, a half demon girl was born. Inuyasha scoffed at it, and earned a look from his brother, but didn't say anything. The fact was, was that none of them expected for Miroku to become Sesshomarus' mate and none of them expected Miroku to bare a child.

The baby did have a tiny wind tunnel in its hand, which both sadened and gave happiness to Miroku. Sesshomaru named the girl right there, on spot.  
And nobody questioned his motives, not even Miroku, who thought that Sesshomaru at least deserved to name the child he had bared, and while Miroku wasn't totally happy with the name, he could see why the demon had named her that.

Even after she had been born, the girls long hair was the first thing Miroku and Kagome noticed. Most children after brith did not have hair, and hers was quite beautiful.

Her hair was the color silver, with streaks of blue-black hair woven throughout it. Her eyes, when they opened, were a pale violet color, amber flecked in various spots.

Her wind tunnel was sealed with silver and black prayer beads, and she had a garment to cover the hell hole. Her tiny hands had claws already developed, which seemed to have grown once she had been pushed out of the body that had held her. Her ears were the inspiration for Sesshomarus naming.

They were multicolored. Not just silver and blue, but red, gold, and amber. Flecks of black-green and flashes of dark purple. Her ears were like rainbows, and thus her name was given.

Rainbow.


End file.
